Star of the Show
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: An undercover mission puts Lucy's life in the line and Alfendi's is trying to stop his jealousy from showing his head to jeapodize the mission. Where did Lucy get the dress and who's the man that was complaining to Al about the suspect? Summary sucks but please give the story a shot


**Summary: Lucy is assigned to an undercover mission with her being a runway model, her mentor and secrete crush Alfrendi is assigned to be a witness to the show in an attempt to 'steal fashion ideas'. They are looking for a killer who kills females that try to overpass the famous model Stella Showes. Will the killer be stunned? Will Lucy and Alfrendi find the killer? The biggest question is will Alfrendi be able to keep his hands off of his assistant? **

**Story begins:**

"You have the most important part of the job Lucy," Hilda said her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't happy that Lucy Baker, a pretty ordinary girl had somehow managed to get the mission where she had to go go undercover as a model and had somehow stolen her ex-boyfriend's heart, Alfrendi Layton.

"I know but why me?" Lucy asked slowly. Hilda had told her that models didn't have ugly cockeny accents. Lucy didn't know that Hilda was jealous of Lucy, but it felt weird saying a word differently from before. "I'm nowt' - nothing special."

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is that we must buy fabric and figure out how to make a dress look good on you," Hilda said not caring that the words affected Lucy's self esteem.

"No bother," Lucy said smiling. "I can ask my brother to make me a dress and everything will be done by tonight."

Hilda raised an eyebrow, " Your brother makes dresses for women? You do realize we can't tell anyone outside of Scotland Yard about the case?"

"I'll tell him I'm going out on a date. He keeps questioning me about my love life so this will give him some motivation and I'll have a tiny break from him hounding on me." She replied cheerfully still paying attention to the words. "Hilda, I'm scared that my accent will come through."

Hilda smiled a little and patted her head touching the peach beret that Lucy always wore, "You are doing fine now but are you sure that your brother can make you look like a supermodel?"

"Models main job is to promote a fashion line of clothing and to show how they look. My brother is a hidden designer of clothing so while undercover I will be promoting his fashion line. It's a win-win," Lucy said walking out of the door to Scotland Yard's hallway. "I better get going in case he can't decide on which dress looks better on me."

Hilda watched as Lucy ran out the door one finger leaning against her chin, "I never thought it like that way before, maybe she isn't as ordinary as I thought."

~~Mystery Room~~

"Are you sure we don't need to snoop around the fancy stores like spies undercover for a snassy outfit that people won't recognize you so you can be the wolf in the herd of sheep?" Sniffer asked Alfrendi as they walked down the hallways.

"I'm positive," he replied shrugging the white lab coat lifting a little bit that he always wore, "it would be weird not wearing my usual attire but it's for a good cause."

Sniffer arranged his tiny glasses on his nose and pushing his red hair out of hos eyes, "You must smuggle in a camera like the Chinese smuggle opium during the opium wars and get me a picture of Lucy in a dress!"

Al chuckled, "Why should I do something as pointless as that?"

Sniffer stared at him with a shocked expression, "She's your assistant and you haven't wondered on how hot she would look in a dress? If I was a female and your assistant I would take offensive to that as a goat being mistaken as a sheep!"

Al's hair turned red and his head was looking down, "I will bring a camera but I will keep the picture to my own collection." He ignored the squeak that escaped from his companion, "If you dare insinuate that I am not a hot blooded male than I will cut your tongue out. The fake side of me is to modest to admit it by both of us have imagined Lucy in far less than a stupid dress." He grabbed his forehead and let out a groan, "Sorry Sniffler, I didn't think he would gain control that fast."

"I honestly don't know how Lucy deals with it but ever since she cleared your name, you haven't acted out of line as much," Sniffer replied, "Anyway I got to go see Florence. Bye Al and good luck. "

Al watched Sniffer walk away blinking, "Are you happy that our secret about us having a physical attraction to our assistant is out?"

The voice of the potty prof, the one whose hair will be red, spoke inside of his mind, "Let them think that it's a physical attraction when we both know we have more than that. Seeing her in a dress will be hard through, who knows how many unworthy men will be looking at her in desire. I mean we can't mark her as ours quite yet but soon."

"You make it sound like we are animals!"

"We have to protect her from the people who might harm her and the best way to do that is for her to be ours".

"I can't believe this," Placid said holding a hand to his head. "Was you like this with Hilda?"

"Nope," Potty responded popping the p sound. "Speaking of which, isn't she supposed to be helping Lucy with a dress and looking the part?"

"Why, yes she is. Is that significant? " Placid asked putting a hand to his chin.

"Hilda still has feelings for me but she knows about our feelings for Lucy so she might try and reduce her self-esteem to that of tea leaf," Potty said.

"They seem like good friends through," Placid said as they turned the corner only to accidentally bump into someone. His hair had turned red, "Watch where you are going!" he snapped.

"Oh, sorry Prof." the voice responded. He looked at the person to see it was Lucy, "I got to get going to talk to someone about a dress. I'll see you tonight!" She ran down the hall waving behind her smiling.

"Thats weird," Al said to himself, "Her accent seems to be forced gone almost like she is trying to hide it.

"Let's just hurry and get this done," Potty snapped. "The sooner we can get this done the sooner we can let everyone know Lucy is ours. We are making a move on her tonight!"

"But we don't even know if she likes us like we like her?" Placid sighed.

"Do not question me, you idiot."

~~Mystery Room~~

"You have a date tonight?" a man asked with a yorkshire accent. He was sitting down at a wooden table with an etching of a dress on a piece of paper. He swirled around in his chair, his fair brown hair was spiked back, his blue eyes were behind half-moon glasses, he was wearing a black button up shirt with blue jeans.

"Aye and he wants me to wear something nice and fancy," Lucy responded.

"So why is your accent gone than?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Ha, ha, well you see I lost a bet with one of my coworkers so," Lucy responded laughing nervously.

"You're lying but if I find out that this mysterious date is the reason as to why you are talking with your accent that we are so proud of," he said getting up. "But I knew that day is finally going to come where you will need one of my dresses that I specifically made just for you."

"Ta, big brother," Lucy smiled happily as she followed him into a room where different dresses were on displayed in all sorts of fabrics and styles.

"You will look marvelous if I do say so and the lucky man will be the envy of all the men there," he replied as he pulled a dress out of the closet. "It's time to get you all dolled up."

Lucy sweatdropped but smiled thinking, 'It's for a case, it's for a case.'

~~Mystery Room~~

Alfendi tapped his black dress shoes against the floor impatiently, his black dress pants went well with his black tuxedo jacket and light blue undershirt with a black tie, "Where is she?" Potty asked in their mind. "She's always late so she shouldn't be here early."

Placid looked at their watch, "Well the owner knows we are here and the show is about to start. Potty please try and keep your cool. We need to catch Mr. Tom Peaking without any problems please," Placid begged as they went inside and stood in a dark corner where he could see everyone on the runway and in the crowds.

People started to crowd into the seats around the catwalk as the Inspector looked around trying to find his assistant. He felt a presence next to him and turned to face someone about his height with fair brown hair slimmed down to frame his face in a formal matter while he pushed his half-moon glasses up on his nose so his blue eyes can see better, he wore a black tuxedo with a white undershirt.

"I'm sorry, but can you avoid my personal space. I do believe I'm not in your way," Al said kindly confused.

"Ah yes, please beg my pardon but I do believe that this is the best place in the house to see everyone, well second best." He pointed to the only balcony where an old man with an obvious white toupe sat holding onto his cane, his tinted glasses hid his eyes from everyone, his tuxedo did nothing to hide his pot belly or short stubby legs. His two bodyguards stood next to him without showing any signs of discomfort or annoyance. "That place would be the best spot."

Al narrowed his eyes as Potty spoke inside their shared mind, "That's Mr. Tom Peaking? An old guy? Well one of his bodyguards could've used the force needed to and have the agility." The man next to them kept on talking about something that neither of the Al's really was interested in.

"Well, we have our guns on us but that may not be enough," Placid responded.

"...that man for many years, ever since my little sister was in high school, has been trying to get her to see him alone in a room.." the guy next to them kept rambling on.

"I'm starting to think about cutting his tongue off," Potty growled.

"He hasn't done nothing wrong, he's just nervous over something that has to deal with our culpit, ignore him," Placid said using every bit of strength to make sure Potty doesn't take control.

The lights dimmed down while spotlights showed on the white runaway as an annoucer from a private room started to talk into a microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, Welcome the fifty-fourth Big Ben model runaway show! While usually, each model will show off three of the highest, most fashionable, and stylish dresses, tonight they will only be showing one because of all the model killings and want each of our models to be home safely tonight. So please enjoy the models and the show."

The announcer started naming off list of different women, each wearing a different dress from different and same fashion designers.

"Come on Lucy, please do not screw this up now," Al thought as they watched the models.

The man next to them scruffed as he watched the old man in the balcony sit up straighter and lean over the edge, "Look at him! He's as smug as ever when he first saw my little sister."

"Placid, our annoying neighbor noticed his change of movement while we are looking for Lucy! Whoever the next model is, happens to be the one who wants to murder next," Potty growled ticked off that the man noticed something before they did.

"Lucy Baker wearing a dress by the small fashion company known as Beautiful Pastries. Don't let the name fool you folks, the dress is drop dead gorgerous!"

Al turned his eyes to the runaway and somehow made sure his mouth didn't go through the floor to hit the top of his head. Lucy had her hair up in a small bun with two strands of her hair curled around her face, gold eyeshadow outline with black eyeliner brought out her red eyes and her pale skin. Her body was hugged by a strapless dress that had gold gems that went down her body that stopped right above her waist were a pure black strap was that attached the tail of the dress that flowed behind Lucy like a willowly shadow, the gold gems went down past the black strape and made a half circle below it before branching out making it into a sun pattern. The dress stopped right at thighs showing her long legs that were made longer by gold sandal wedges. She stopped and turned around the tail following her before walking back towards the stage to leave the spotlight so another model can take their turn.

Al's hair turned red as he growled, "No man is touching my Lucy especially in a dress like that. It makes her way to sexy bloody hell!"

He turned to go find Lucy but stopped as his neighbor was gone, "Where did that man go? He better not think about touching Lucy."

He walked outside into the night air and looked around before spotting Lucy taking the sandals off at an alleyway entrance that was across the street and behind a black vehicle. He went to walk across the street when a blue car drove by quickly, once the car passed Lucy wasn't there anymore. Al eyes narrowed, "Where did she go?"

A loud scream was heard from the alleyway that was near by, "Lucy!" Al yelled as he started running towards the alleyway seeing Lucy's sandals on the ground. 'Darn it, Placid. Whoever is touching Lucy will have their hands cut off."

He ran down the alleyway and pulled his gun out as he saw Lucy fighting against one of the bodyguards that Al saw earlier in the balcony. "Freeze and let her go."

The bodyguard backed up slowly holding onto Lucy by her neck as Mr. Peaking appeared with his other bodyguard, "What reason does Scotland Yard have here Inspector Layton?"

"Mr. Peaking, you are under arrest for murdering more than five models, attempting to murder one of Scotland Yard own officers. Detective Constable Lucy Baker, the one who you seem to be holding hostage right now."

Mr. Peaking laughed, "Well the game is over now, release her." He sighed as he watched Lucy run over to Al, "What a shame too. I was hoping to finally mark that pale skin of yours that have been teasing me for a long time now."

Al had growled at him and pushed Lucy behind him, "Lucy are you alright?"

"Fine," Lucy shivered pulling her gun out from behind her, "Just want this night to be over with."

"Same here," Al growled before blinking, "Where did you keep your gun?"

"On my back," she responded. "Are you going to arrest them or what?"

Al growled at Lucy's response before arresting them."Ill take them back to the office, you go home and rest Lucy okay?"

"As much as I would hate leaving that up to just you, I would like to get out of this dress," Lucy smiled. "I'll make it up to you."

~~The Next Morning~~

Al had his head on his desk, his arms acting as a pillow as he slept. Voices outside of the mystery room woke him up, his hair still changing between red and purple. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at the clock, 8:00 am.

The door opened as Lucy walked in carrying a styrofoam cup of coffee with what smelt like a nice warm biscuit that she had wrapped in a napkin, Her eyes closed with her brow furrowed, a sign that someone or something was starting to annoy her.

"It's awfully early for you to be Lucy," Al joked causing her to open her red eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "I told ya I would make it up to ya," she smiled sitting the food and drink down in front of him. "Especially for someone who I know would stay the night here."

He smiled, "So the way you are making it up is providing me with coffee and a nice warm biscuit. Surely you can think of something better than that."

"Placid, you are actually flirting with her! Just make a move on her, you dolt!" Potty yelled inside their mind.

"Well- I actually was going to bring something more for breakfast but I figured you didn't want it all over the paperwork and - the door to the Mystery Room opened again as she sighed, "I've been dealing with a personal stalker issue."

Al looked at the newcomer in the room and blinked, the man with the half-moon glasses that was annoying talking to him last night. "Lucy" he growled, "I seriously don't know what I am supposed to do with you right now. I want to hate you for lying to me last night but at the same time I want to hug and kiss your face for making my name known!"

"Albus," Lucy turned around her hands on hips, "You followed me last night and could've gotten yourself killed."

"But I'm alive and He's behind bars after who knows how many years," he responded before hugging her tightly squeezing the air out of her lungs, "And I really want you to be working for me as a model! You actually tell me an honest opinion over my designs compared to other people who only want to appease me."

"No," Lucy gasped out, "I will not be one of your stupid models! You know how I feel about dresses."

Al coughed causing Albus to pull away from Lucy and narrow their eyes at Al," Oh, it's you. The random man who I thought was suspicious for standing in the corner." He hugged Lucy again, "I thought you was trying to spy on my sweet adorable innocent little sister!"

Lucy growled, "Albus, get your hands off of me or I swear to the Queen I will make sure you won't be able to think of all the designs that is going through your head right now."

Al chuckled as Albus pulled away with a pouty face, "Innocent and sweet all right. Now Mr. Baker I presume, unless you have a case I do suggest you leave the Mystery Room and let us continue with our work."

Albus glared at Lucy, "We will talk the next time we see each other okay,"

"Okay, okay," Lucy said pushing him out the door. "Now please leave me alone and quit asking me to start working for you!"

Al cocked his head to the side, "You really should treat him better, he did notice something that I really wasn't paying attention to since you did steal the spotlight last night."

"Shush," Lucy growled, "My big brother ignored the one rule to where he doesn't follow me around like he did last night, and I don't like dresses. I used to that was until he started making me try them on or be his pin-up model."

Al's hair had turned red and his face was hiding behind his hair, "I know one way in which you can repay me for last night."

"By treating you out to a dinner and a mystery movie?" Lucy asked laughing as Al looked up surprised, his hair a mixture of red and purple, "Yes I'm asking ya out to a date. Either way you are going to dinner and to a movie tonight. You've been stressed and it will be a good thing for you to leave your flat and the Mystery Room."

"I accept your proposal than, " Al replied his hair turning purple.

"Oh yes," Potty said inside their mind with a voice that if he could, he would be rubbing his hands together, "and tonight we shall see what your lips taste like and how you react when you are gasping for breath. This will be fun."


End file.
